Identity Crisis (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 1 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Identity Crisis. The camera zooms in on a little house in the middle of space. Shine: I can't believe that the people who we needed to rescue abandoned their space house! Lover: I mean, seriously, this is a pretty nice place... Shine: Yeah, it's so well decorate-LET'S CONCENTRATE! Cute Eyes: AND IT SMELLS GOOD! Oh...sorry... Make3.0Shine stares at Cute Eyes until Pop Tart bumps into him. Pop Tart: Master, it seems like a swarm of ships has arrived in our sector. Shine: Oh boy. Get ready, Lover, we have company. FairyTailLover01 was staring at her phone and then heard her name. Lover: Wait, what? FairyTailLover01 puts her phone in her pocket. Shine: LOVER! Don't make me break your eighty-eighth phone and have the iStore be out of order again! Lover: Sorry... Lasers fire at the house. Shine: Well, time to work my magic... Make3.0Shine uses magic to make a steering wheel appear. Shine: Who here is good at driving? Cute Eyes: Lover? Lover: M-me? Pop Tart is already at the steering wheel. Pop Tart: Oh yeah! FairyTailLover01 sighs in relief. Shine: Lover, help me take out the ships. Cute Eyes, stay with your buddy and protect her. Lover: O-okay... Cute Eyes: Alright! Pop Tart: Yeah, Cute Eyes. If I go down, you're going down with me. Cute Eyes: W-WHAT?! Pop Tart: Just joking, bud! Cute Eyes: Phew...okay... Shine: Let's get out there! Lover: Alright... FairyTailLover01 and Make3.0Shine exit the house and Shine deflects a laser back at a ship using an Identity Disc while Lover summons a Hydro-Bow and shoots at one of the ships. Shine: Lover, you take care of the rest while I see where this scum is coming from. Lover: O-okay... Pop Tart: Yahoo! Shine: Pop Tart, stay put! Pop Tart: Oh man. FairyTailLover01 continues to shoot at the ships. Cute Eyes: Agh...I'm hungry... Make3.0Shine picks up one of the dead pilots and sees crisps in the pocket, so he passes the crisps to Cute Eyes. Cute Eyes: THANKS! Shine: You're welcome. Cute Eyes eats the crisps while FairyTailLover01 dodges one of the lasers, but it hits the ship. Lover: Uh... FairyTailLover01 feels like an idiot. Pop Tart: We've been hit! Make3.0Shine tries to look at where the pilot came from until he sees the house about to crash, and so he holds it up using super strength. Lover: Shine! Shine: Lover, what did you do?! Lover: Sorry, I'm not used to DEFLECTING LASERS TO PROTECT A HOUSE IN SPACE! FairyTailLover01 shoots at the ships then summons the Elucidator and deflects a laser while Make3.0Shine notices the dead pilots falling. Shine: Oh great. Let me see if I can repair this ship...or house...you get the picture! House starts flying again. Shine: Lover, get in the house! Lover: Okay... FairyTailLover01 and Make3.0Shine run inside. Shine: Cute Eyes, hold on! Cute Eyes: What? The Magical Hive goes to hyperspace and Cute Eyes starts flying, but FairyTailLover01 grabs him and stops him from flying while he screams. (Meanwhile…) Mark: And as always, I'll see you- House crash lands near Markiplier's house. Mark: WHAT THE HECK?! Uh...in the next video? (nervously) Buh-bye... Make3.0Shine bursts in. Shine: Mark, we're home. Mark: Hey, guys... Make3.0Shine leads Markiplier outside. Mark: Uh...what the actual heck is that thing? Shine: It's a ship...I mean, a house...I mean... Lover: It's a ship-house, pretty much. Cute Eyes is throwing up and FairyTailLover01 sighs and pats him on the back. Shine: Well, should we return it? Mark: Wait, did you steal it or something? Pop Tart laughs. Pop Tart: Trust me, everyone who lived in there is probably dead. Plus, they obviously didn't care about it; they left it behind. Shine: Eh, works for me. Mark: This thing is your hive, ayy? FairyTailLover01 stares at Markiplier. Shine: Please never say that again. Cute Eyes: Hive? What, is it the Magical Hive or something? Shine: THAT'S IT! Cute Eyes: Huh? Shine: Cute Eyes, you're a genius! Cute Eyes: I am? I mean, I am! Pop Tart: I knew you had it in you. Cute Eyes is doing the Uma Thurman. Shine: Lady and gentleman, narwhal and cat, I present: the Magical Hive! Mark: So when I say hive, it's wrong, but when Cute Eyes says it, it's amazing? FairyTailLover01 smiles. Pop Tart: Awesome! Wait, but what about our moving equipment? Make3.0Shine does a spell to bring it all outside while Pop Tart uses rainbow magic to repair the Magical Hive. Meanwhile, FairyTailLover01 looks at her phone and sees that she got a text from somebody, then stares at who sent it, her eyes wide open, and she stares at the text for a second before responding to it. Shine: Hey Lover, what is it? Lover: Oh, uh...n-nothing... Shine: Okay... FairyTailLover01 responds to the text and continues staring at it. Shine: You know our team rule number four. FairyTailLover01 looks at Make3.0Shine. Shine: No keeping secrets. Lover: It's really no big deal, it's just...an old friend...that's all... Make3.0Shine puts equipment in the Magical Hive. Shine: We're all set to move into outer space! Pop Tart walks over to Markiplier. Pop Tart: Hey big guy, you coming? Mark: Y-yeah... Shine: Uh...Mark... Mark: Yes? Shine: There are only three rooms. You might have to stay here. Mark: I-I can do that. Shine: Hey Mark, what's up? Mark: What do you mean? Shine: You were stuttering. Is something wrong? Mark: N-no, nothing's wrong. FairyTailLover01 stares at Markiplier for a second before walking over to him and Make3.0Shine gives Mark a suspicious look before walking into the Magical Hive. Shine: Lover, are you coming? Lover: J-just give me one second, Shine. Mark, can I talk to you for a few minutes? Mark: Uh...y-yeah...what is it? Make3.0Shine thinks to himself, “They're both stuttering...”, but then he looks at Pop Tart messing with the controls. Shine: What are you doing, Pop Tart? Pop Tart: Seeing what these bad boys can do! Pop Tart accidentally destroys a house with a laser. Pop Tart: Oopsie daisies. FairyTailLover01 whispers to Markiplier. Lover: (whispering) Okay, spit it out, why is HE back? Mark: (whispering) He? Who is "he"? Lover: (whispering) Well, I mean... FairyTailLover01 looks at Make3.0Shine, then realizes finding a picture would be the easiest way to ask Markiplier, so she pulls up a dark, creepy picture of him. Mark: W-what? He shouldn't be anywhere! Lover: Then explain this text. FairyTailLover01 hands Markiplier her phone with a text on it from an unknown number and Mark stares for a second, his eyes wide open. Mark: I don't know why he'd be talking to you...but look, do whatever you can to stay away from him, got it? FairyTailLover01 nods. Lover: Look, I should probably get going... FairyTailLover01 looks at the Magical Hive. Mark: Alright, but just text me if he tries talking to you again, alright? Lover: Alright. Bye, Mark. FairyTailLover01 walks inside the Magical Hive. Lover: Hey, sorry about that! FairyTailLover01 smiles, trying to act like everything is normal. Shine: Okay. Let's blast into spa- The Magical Hive gets a mission alert. Shine: Oh great...oh no. Lover: What is it? Shine: Apparently, Monstropolis is being attacked by the same people that attacked the Hive. Cute Eyes: We have to deal with those guys again? Shine: I don't even know who they are, but they're doing a great job hiding their identity. I'll call Agent Raf to help us. Make3.0Shine uses hologram technology to talk to Agent Rafael002. Shine: Agent Raf, are you there? Agent Raf: Yes, sir! Anywhere, any task, just call Agent Raf! Shine: We need you immediately at Monstropolis. There's been an attack. Agent Raf: Got it! Shine: Okay, see you there. Make3.0Shine turns off the hologram and jumps to light speed and Agent Rafael002 is almost on Monstropolis as Shine arrives, who sees Agent Raf's ship landing. Shine: Right on schedule. Agent Raf: I'm here, sir! Make3.0Shine is about to exit until he notices FairyTailLover01, who looks worried about something. Shine: Lover, are you okay? Lover: I-I'm fine... FairyTailLover01 follows Make3.0Shine. Shine: Agent Raf. Investigate the area and find out who those attackers are working for. Agent Raf: Roger that. FairyTailLover01 looks around. Shine: The crew and I will take care of the rest. FairyTailLover01 nods and Agent Rafael002 investigates. Pop Tart: Oh yeah, Cute Eyes! Let's go kick some booty! Cute Eyes: Yeeeaaah! Pop Tart runs into Monsters University, where the bad guys are. ???: Shine! I thought we'd never see you again! Sulley walks up to Make3.0Shine. Shine: We're here, and Agent Raf's investigating. FairyTailLover01 follows them and sees Sulley, then stares confused. Lover: Shine, you know this guy? Shine: Of course! He's only the best monster ever! Sulley strikes a pose, but FairyTailLover01 shrugs. Cute Eyes: WHERE ARE THE BAD GUYS?! I WANNA KICK SOME BOOTY! Pop Tart: Over here, buddy! Cute Eyes: OH! Lover, you gonna come? Lover: Uh... FairyTailLover01 looks at Make3.0Shine. Lover: Do you need my help here or...? Shine: Go ahead. Lover: Okay, but if you need any help, just holler, alright? Shine: I don't holler, I scream! FairyTailLover01 giggles a bit. Shine: Don't judge me! Lover: I wasn't judging. It's just kinda cute... Cute Eyes: Let's go! FairyTailLover01 follows Cute Eyes. ???: Welcome back, Shine! Mike crawls out from underneath Sulley. Mike: It's me, Mike Wazowski! Agent Raf: Sir! I have news! I discovered the identity of their leader! It is... Agent Rafael002 is knocked out, the. Make3.0Shine sees a ship with Agent Raf in it. Shine: Oh no! Dang it! I should have investigated! Lover! Cute Eyes! Pop Tart! Change of plans! Back into the Magical Hive! Make3.0Shine gets in. Lover: What? Shine: Just get in! FairyTailLover01 grabs Cute Eyes and Pop Tart and they get in. Shine: Pop Tart, follow that ship flying away! Pop Tart: Roger, Roger! Pop Tart follows the ship and Make3.0Shine looks behind to see a wave of ships. Shine: Okay... Lover: This seems safe. Shine: Hey Cute Eyes, do me a favour! Cute Eyes: Yeah? Shine: Go outside and destroy those ships! Cute Eyes: What? How? Make3.0Shine throws Cute Eyes on top of one of the ships. Cute Eyes: AAAH! Shine: Don't worry! We'll pick you up later! Cute Eyes pokes his horn into the ship and cuts a square in it, then goes inside to be surrounded by evil guys. Cute Eyes: Uh... Agent Rafael002 tries to contact Make3.0Shine, who has dropped his hologram machine on Monsters University, while FairyTailLover01 stares at Make3.0Shine for a second before realizing he has to have a good plan of some sort. Shine: Pop Tart, can you use that laser you used to destroy the house? Pop Tart: Yeah...about that... Pop Tart jumps off the Magical Hive to help Cute Eyes. Shine: What are you doing?! Pop Tart: Kicking some booty! Let's do this, Cute Eyes! Cute Eyes gets punched and then he impales one of the guys. Cute Eyes: Aah-ooh! That's good to do? FairyTailLover01 realizes somebody texted her again, so she stares at her phone, her eyes wide again. Shine: Well, I guess I have to drive this thing. A big villain joins the battle. Pop Tart: Oh no... Cute Eyes tries to poke dudes with his horn to stop them. Pop Tart gets smacked and is hanging from the ship. Cute Eyes: Pop Tart! Do you want some help? Pop Tart tries to reach for Cute Eyes' flipper, but falls. FairyTailLover01 drops her phone from her hands shaking so much. Lover: Agh, stupid phone... FairyTailLover01 acts like nothing happened, fear still written all over her face. Cute Eyes: Pop Tart! Cute Eyes tries to help Pop Tart but falls off in the process, but she flies up, with Sulley and Mike on top. Mike: Oh yeah! We're coming narwhal! Pop Tart, Sulley and Mike save Cute Eyes. Cute Eyes: AAAH-yay! Sulley: We've got you, big guy! Sulley and Mike get out paintball guns and shoot at all of the ships' engines, crashing them. Sulley: Yahoo! FairyTailLover01 stares at her phone and she gets another text, this time it's a sound recording. Voice Recording: I'll kill you all. The voice recording is loud enough to where Make3.0Shine probably heard it, so FairyTailLover01 quickly turns off her phone after hearing it, but he turns around slowly and she laughs awkwardly. Agent Raf: Sir! I successfully escaped their ship! Shine: Agent Raf! I knew you could be trusted! Agent Raf: Thank you, sir! Plus, I also used a bomb in there! FairyTailLover01 sighs of relief, as Make3.0Shine probably forgot about the whole voice recording. Agent Raf: The ship should explode in thirty minutes. Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Sulley and Mike arrive on the Magical Hive. Shine: Where are you now? Agent Raf: I am currently on Mars. I will need a ride. I also borrowed this from them: a telepathic device. Thus I can talk to you. FairyTailLover01 gets a phone call and drops her phone, a short scream heard out of her. Lover: Uh... FairyTailLover01 stares at her phone. Shine: Well team, should we set off? Pop Tart: Heck yeah! The Magical Hive jumps to light speed. Category:Transcripts